What if: Founders Day
by Trini08
Summary: My take on what could have happened in the season 4 premire, Founders Day.


My take and what could have happened if Jo had said yes. We know that Jack was able to get back to the present because both he and Allison were touching the phone. So, what if both Jo and Zane were touching her phone when all this started?

* * *

Jo laughed as she walked into the office. The cell was decorated with all of Zane's things and he was standing amongst them. She watched him fidgeting with some of the articles, almost like he was nervous. Jo smiled as he turned around and greeted her.

"Morning Jo." He said, smiling. Jo placed her jacket on her desk and couldn't help but smile too.

"Zane, what are you doing in my cell?" She asked, walking towards him. She could see the posters on the wall, even the fiber optic lamp that he'd had in there when he first arrived.

"Reminding you how we first met." He replied, turning to pick up a box from the bed. "I got you something."

The box, she noticed, was a Liza's Lingerie box. The same company he'd ordered from that first day. She'd actually kept some of them after they had started dating.

"Did you now?" She said, taking the box from him. "And I suppose you want me to try this on for you?"

Jo gasped as she opened the box, finding a small, black ring box instead of skimpy underwear. She heard the door to the cell creak open and turned to find Zane now standing right behind her.

"Something like that." He said, smiling, as he got down on one knee. He took the ring bow from her and held her left hand. "Marry me JoJo?" Zane asked, opening the box, showing the triple banded ring with an impressively large diamond set on the center band. Her mind was running a mile a minute. The old her was yelling to say no, that she wasn't the type of girl to settle down, get married and have babies. But the new her, the her that had fallen in love with the man before her, was screaming to just say yes.

"Zane, I….I don't know what to say." Jo stuttered. She felt her eyes welling up with tears of joy. Trying to get a grip on her emotions, she finally managed to whisper the answer. "Yes."

Zane's smile only got bigger as he slipped the ring on her finger. She watched as he kissed her hand and her mind registered the door to the office opening behind her. She heard Jack Carter's voice as Zane stood and kissed her. They broke the kiss and turned to face Jack as he gave his congratulations. Jo happily showed him the ring.

"Wow that is one big rock! That must have cost you a pretty penny." Jack exclaimed and he looked at the stone.

"Well, nothings too much for my JoJo." Zane said and kissed Jo again. Zane then turned to Jack. "I was hoping to take my new fiancé out for breakfast, that ok Carter?"

"Of course! You two lovebirds take your time." Jack said, winking to Jo. The two left the office, arms wrapped around each other. When they arrived at Café Diem, they sat at a booth, still holding onto each other. When Vincent came over to take their orders he had to clear his throat to distract them from their kissing.

"What's gotten into you two?" He asked when they finally realized he was there, both looking only slightly embarrassed.

"We're getting married." Zane replied and Jo held out her hand to show Vincent the ring. He gave his congratulations, took their breakfast orders and went to prepare them. Jo and Zane went back to kissing but were again interrupted, this time by her phone ringing.

"It's probably Carter." Jo groaned, pulling away from Zane to answer it.

"Uh-uh, he said to take our time" Zane replied, reaching to take the phone from her hand and leaning in to kiss her again.

"Mmmm, but we…. might have…. a situation." Jo said between kisses, trying to wiggle her hand free from Zane's. Suddenly the world spun and they were both sitting in the dirt at the end of a road. There were tents and small buildings in front of them, but nothing like their Eureka looked like.

"What the hell?" They both said, looking around at their new situation.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I have more written in my head, its the having time to put in on my computer that i struggle with. lol.


End file.
